


Surprise

by orphan_account



Category: Iron Man (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Eventual Steve Rogers/Tony Stark - Freeform, Kinky, Light Dom/sub, Minor Steve Rogers/Tony Stark, Multi, Orgasm Denial, Original Character(s), Public Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-05
Updated: 2014-07-05
Packaged: 2018-02-07 14:53:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1903185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tony's assistant gets a rather naughty surprise. But can Tony find love after Pepper Potts?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. How Long Can You Handle It?

It was ten o'clock in the morning and Tony Stark was sitting at his desk, his chin resting on balled fists as he stared at the clock. There was a pile of paperwork that required his signature, but he didn't care; he was awaiting a special parcel. He had ordered it the week before and had been so excited that he had grown quickly impatient. A knock came to the door and he jumped to his feet, almost running over to open it so quickly that it made the mail boy jump. He took his mail from the boy's outstretched arm and closed the door once more. He moved over to his desk like an excited little boy as he sifted through the mail, finding his parcel. He tore it open, discarding the packaging on the desk and stood looking at the item in awe. It was a surprise for a certain someone, and he was certain that they'd enjoy it. He sat the item on the desk in full view and pressed the intercom button, calling in his assistant.

Since Pepper and Tony had broken up and Pepper had gone on to marry Happy, Tony had a string of lovers, none of which he had any real feelings for. Until he met Jane. Jane Webb was an assistant he hired and he thought he had seen an angel the first time he had set eyes on her. They clicked instantly and have dated for a little over four months.

The tall, slender assistant stepped through the door, her long brown hair cascading over her shoulders, bouncing slightly as she stepped towards her employers desk.

"What can I do for you Mr. Stark?" She asked politely, waiting for him to respond.

Her expression was normal before she clocked the surprise that was left for her on the desk, changing to that of a mixture of shock and excitement.

"I-is that what I think it is Tony?" She asks, the formalities quickly tossed out of the window.  
Tony simply nods before he takes the cardboard box and opens it, taking the remote controlled vibrator from it.

"Lean over the desk." He commanded, Jane quickly doing as she was told.  
She leaned over the desk, putting her weight on her arms as Tony moved slowly behind her. He took his hand and felt his way deliberately slowly up the inside of her thigh, under her grey pencil skirt, Jane letting out a loud breath as he did so.

"Spread your legs." He told her lowly.

As the brunette parted her legs a little more from him, his fingertips brushed gently over her pussy, feeling that she had no panties on and was incredibly wet already. This made the beautiful woman let out a loud, needy moan: she needed him as he had made her incredibly horny, loving his touch. His fingers circled her sodden entrance slowly before they moved to her clit, rubbing the sensitive spot just as slowly, Jane moaning even louder. He then pulled his hand away and hoisted her skirt up to her waist, exposing her lower half to the empty room. He took the small, hot rod red toy and circled her womanhood with the tip before he slid it fully inside of her, hearing Jane letting out a shattered moan in pleasure. He pulled her skirt back down her legs and took the remote control, switching in on at the lowest power.

"F-fuck... T-Tony..." She manages to say as the small vibrations send waves of pleasure through her body.

The billionaire watches with glee as his assistant moves her hips slightly, rolling them as the toy sends sensations through her.

"Please Tony, please." She begs loudly for a release.

At her words he switches the remote control off and slips it into his pocket, Jane giving a cry of frustration as he denied her a release.

"On your feet." He told her before he moved around his desk to check his schedule, giving his mouse a few clicks.

"We have a meeting to attend in five minutes. And by the way, you're not to remove that toy until I tell you to." He tells her.

Jane's eyes widen in fear at his words, shaking her head ever so slightly.

"Tony, the whole of the board will be there." She told him. "Do I have to wear it?"

He simply nodded and tapped the face of his watch before he headed towards the elevator across the corridor. He pressed the shining golden button before Jane joined his side a few moments later. She had a light blush on her cheeks which made him smile, looking slightly embarrassed at the toy which would be inside her all day, not knowing who she'd be talking to or what she'd be doing and Tony would turn it on. She didn't know if she'd be able to control herself, or to not embarrass herself in front of her colleagues.

They stepped into the elevator, Tony pressing the level for the board room with his thumb. The elevator walls were mirrored, enabling him to see Jane's embarrassed face as he dipped his hand into his pocket, switching on the vibrator at the lowest setting once more. Jane let out a loud moan at this, the pink colour deepening to a light red.

"Tony...please..." She pleaded once again.

Her lover simply smiled, continuing to watch her, hearing the toy make a light whirring sounds, so faint you could just hear it. The elevator came to a stop one floor away from the one they were heading watched as Jane's expression grew more fearful as three employees piled into the elevator with them.

"Good morning Mr. Stark, Miss Webb." They greeted them, Tony replying with his own good morning and turning up the power on the toy ever so slightly.

At his action, Jane gripped the barrier in the elevator hard as she fought with herself to keep from crying out in pleasure.

"Good...m...morning." She told them, the employees giving her quizzical looks.

The elevator then came to a stop, Jane turning to look Tony in the eyes, her gaze pleading. He gave a small shake of his head before the doors opened, turning the toy up fully as they did so.

"Fuck!" Jane shouted and quickly covered her mouth, the employees frowning as they stepped out of the doors.

"Tony... please...pl-please!" She begged.

He turned it off, imagining just how soaking her pussy will be after tormenting her so.

"We'll see." He said, giving her a small wink before he headed inside the boardroom.


	2. Sweet Release

Tony and Jane stepped inside the varnished double doors of the board room while his assistant was a little worse for wear. Her boss still hadn't let her come and she was unsure for how long she could hold out for. Her heart rate was sky high, her heart beating against her ribcage, threatening to break free as she thought of what he board members might think of her if they found out. She followed the raven haired philanthropist, tugging at his jacket for him to stop. He stopped and turned to her, a dark look on his face. She looked up at him pleadingly, leaning closer to him.

"Tony..." she whispered to him so as not to let anyone else hear her. "I need to come, please." She begged.

The billionaire simply shook his head and moved to sit down on his chair at the head of the table, Jane sitting slowly down beside him, feeling a little pressure on the toy inside her. She gave a nervous smile to the board, all sitting and waiting attentively for her to speak. Tony's gaze was locked on the brunette. He wanted to make her feel embarrassed, he loved the way her cheeks burned with a deep red colour and he wanted to see her like that right now. All eyes were on Jane. She cleared her throat.

"I'd like to start this meeting, by addressing some of the problems the company has been facing over the last couple of months." She began.

Tony was only half listening. He usually had no interest in any of the board meetings and only made an appearance to show face. He dipped his hand slowly into his pocket and turned on the remote controlled toy still inside his assistant. Jane felt the toy suddenly switch on, the vibrations inside her wet pussy making her want to moan in pleasure, but she fought to hold it in.

'Keep it in...' she thought to herself. 'Everyone's watching.'

At that thought, her cheeks flushed a bright pink, making Tony smirk with amusement. He sat watching her, lounging back in his chair. Jane handed each member a list of priorities, running through the main issues, sitting one in front of her boss, Tony not giving the piece of paper even a glimmer of recognition. He was too interested in his little assistant, looking so adorable with her pink cheeks and her shaking hands.

'Please stutter...' Tony thought as he watched her, turning the toy up once again.

The faint whirring noises from the toy were even louder now, causing the board member next to Jane to frown a little, looking around the room to find the cause of the noise.

"A-as y-you'll see on the list..." Jane carried on, almost unable to speak as the pleasure coursed through her body.

At the stutter, Tony chuckled a little in amusement. He loved putting her through little tests like this as it amused him greatly, Jane normally jumping his bones at the end of them. Jane ran her hand up her leg under the table, rubbing her clit slow and hard. She needed a release and she needed it that very second, her blood hot with sheer passion. She looked at Tony with a lustful gaze, making him frown. This wasn't going according to plan for him. He pretended to drop his pen under the table, crawling under towards Jane. He tore her hand away from herself, replacing it with his tongue. He turned up the power of the toy fully to see just what it could do, his hot, wet muscle flickering over her sweet spot hard and fast. Jane gripped his hair hard as he did so, letting out a loud moan in pleasure.

The members of the board sat there, unsure of just what to do as Jane suddenly burst out with pleasure filled tones. Jane didn't care that they were there, but instead let the pleasure that her lover was giving her consume her. Tony took the toy in his grip, starting to slide it in and out of his assistant's dripping wet pussy, her juices dribbling onto her leather upholstered chair. He thrust it into her harder and faster, Jane gripping the arm of the chair as hard as she gripped his hair. She was nearing her climax fast, unable to hide her pleasure, or keep her lust-filled moans from escaping her lips. Her moans filled the room, echoing off the walls as she was so close to the edge. She finally came, Tony moving out the way as she squirted all over the carpet, the drops of liquid heard all over the room as it hit the fabric. She gave a satisfied sigh as she sat there in ecstasy, smiling down. She expected to see Tony there and looked over to his chair. He was already sat in his seat, looking at her the same as the rest of the board were; in confusion. Her cheeks turned a deep red as he did so.

"If you're quite finished, Miss Webb. Carry on with the meeting." He demanded.

"Y-yes... M-Mr Stark..." She replied, extremely embarrassed.


	3. Nothing Lasts Forever

It was 5am, the sun just peeking over the horizon, casting a dull orange haze over the city. Tony hadn't gone home. He had sat in his office, finishing whiskey bottle after whiskey bottle until he finally passed out in his chair, the room feeling like it was spinning as he closed his eyes. He had come to the realisation that he was rather fed up of his new assistant Jane. Not that he hated her, of course. He just didn't love her. After the bright, happy and sexiness of a new relationship dwindles away, you're supposed to be left with trust, a deep love for the other person. Tony was instead in love with the idea of love, after Pepper he felt as though he just couldn't feel that way for another woman. Pepper had shattered his heart so badly that it felt it was almost impossible to fix.

So instead of talking to anyone about any of his deep feelings or troubles like most normal humans, he had drunk himself into a stupor. The bright sunlight caught his face as it sifted through the cracks on his badly closed blinds, stirring him from his light sleep. He rubbed his eyes and blinked a few times to get his bearings, almost forgetting where he was.

He tried to stand and staggered to the right before quickly catching his balance, his mind still in a drunken haze. He stood on the spot for a few seconds as though in concentration, gearing himself up for his next task. He then began heading to the double doors of his office, his step slow and somewhat jilted like a toddler just learning to walk. He stopped as he got to the doors and leaned on the hard, varnished wood as he pulled his phone from his pocket with difficulty, the plastic case catching on the fabric of his trousers, making it almost impossible for a drunk man to manage. He finally pulled the device free before dialling what he thought was Happy's number and listened to the soft rings as he waited for an answer.

"Hello?" A tired voice came from the other end of the phone.

"This is the absolutely AWESOME and totally NOT drunk Tony Stark…" Tony replied as he reached for the handle of the door, missing it and knocking his face against the wood with a dull thud. "Even though I'm not at all drunk, I would still like a lift home." He added as he shook his head slightly, successfully opening the door and padding down the corridor to the elevators.

"Tony?" the voice questioned. "It's 5am, where the hell are you?"

"I am currently at my place of work, if you'd be so kind as to move your ass and come get me." Tony said and hung up the phone, stuffing the small device in the inside pocket of his jacket, thinking it would be easier to get out later.

He pressed the shining silver button for the elevator, the rim glowing a soft blue almost like an arc reactor. The elevator quickly opened and the drunken man stepped inside, pressing the ground floor button and quickly slumping down the wall, ending up on the floor of the elevator in a heap.

The shining doors opened at the bottom floor revealing the billionaire half asleep, his legs stretched outwards as the leant against the wall. A small group of cleaners in the foyer had noticed him and started making their way towards the elevator, prodding him in the arm in am attempt to wake him. Tony grumbled slightly at the soft touch, opening his eyes ever so slightly to see the crowd gathered in front of him.

"Go away and I'll give you a raise..." He said quietly, his employees frowning in confusion and parting as a figure strode towards them.

Tony seen the tall figure before him, his vision still blurred as he was irrevocably half cut.

"Happy?" He asked the figure. "Funny story, you see, I'm totally not drunk. The gravitational pull in this building is just stronger… " He said before he paused, trying to think of something clever to say. "Stronger somewhere."

"I'm not very happy with you Tony." The figure said. "I thought you were over this?" he asked him before he picked him up and threw Tony over his shoulder like a princess.

"Wait…" Tony said, frowning in a confused manner as this all happened faster than he could keep up in his current state.

"You're not Happy." He stated. "Happy is definitely nicer to me. Who the fuck are you?" he asked, scowling.

"It's Steve you idiot." The avenger replied, carrying Tony towards the shield car that awaited him. "Sorry, but you're staying with me tonight. I'm not leaving you in this state." He added.

Tony saw the blurry outline of the car and quickly stuffed a small bottle of whiskey from his jacket pocket swiftly down his pants before the other Avenger could confiscate it. Steve saw the whole thing, but didn't question his strange friend who had a track record of weird things when under the influence. He placed Tony gently onto his feet, about to help him into the car.

"I can walk, thank you very much." Tony said as he pushed the others' hand away.

He carefully took the few steps to the car, wobbling and swaying the whole way as his balance was shot and half launched himself inside the car, his foot slipping from its hold on the bottom on the door frame making him fall on the back seat, hitting his face on the leather. He started giggling like a school girl at his own idiocy, getting himself into a laughing fit. Steve simply rolled his eyes at his friend as he climbed into the back seat with him to make sure he didn't get up to anything silly.

"Who let you drink this much?" He asked him. "In fact, how much have you actually drank?" He added.

"I let me drink this much which equates to exactly five bottles of my finest whiskey, three bottles of brandy and a few body shots off some girl in a club."

Steve simply frowned at his friends misbehaviour, crossing his arms. He was angry at the raven haired male: Tony was supposed to be on the up after his breakup with Pepper, but something must have upset him, something to put him right back to square one again. The car pulled up outside of the Avengers Mansion, Steve quickly stepping out the car, taking Tony by the wrist and pulling him out of the car behind him like a small child. He led him up to his apartment inside the huge building, the small apartment simple, but homely, just to Steve's tastes. He led Tony to the couch and ordered him to sit on the comfy piece of furniture, sitting down beside him.

"I don't like that you're treating me like a kid." Tony said, expressing his dislike to the other male.

"You're acting like a kid, so what do you want me to do Tony?" He asked his friend. "You don't talk to any of us, you bottle everything up, you go out and get blackout drunk with no one that you know. Anything could happen to you Tony, we're all worried." He said, his hand moving closer to the other before he laid it on top of the others'.

"Please talk to me, Tony..." The blonde pleaded.

"I thought I was in love..." Tony started to tell him, his expression sincere although staring at the floor. "But it turned out to be another hopeless notion." He added, averting his gaze as an embarrassed blush crossed his cheeks.

Steve put his hand on Tony's shoulder, making the other look up at him.

"You mean to say that you got drunk because you had a fling?" Steve asked. "That's rather unlike you." He added, smirking.

"Shut up." Tony said, shoving him playfully as he rolled his eyes, a hint of a smirk curling at his lips. "I try to be sincere and you're ruining it, Steve." He added.

Tony looked up from the floor, gazing up at the other. It was though his eyes were caught for a couple of seconds in Steve's blue ones. He had no idea what to say as his mind was blank, so he simply stared at him, the blonde looking back just as absently.

The taller male leaned slowly closer to Tony, his lips touching his as they shared a delicate kiss. It felt like electricity coursing through their veins as they did. It felt right. Steve then pulled him into a close embrace, knowing that it was something that the other needed: to be held. The billionaire was unsure what to do at first as he hadn't been held like that in such a long time. He finally relaxed into it, his own arms wrapping around Steve's navel, his cheek moving to rest on his strong torso. The drunken billionaire felt himself get hard, his erection tapping against Steve's stomach.

The dark haired male moved to place a kiss to the other's lips, looking at him with lust-glazed eyes. He deepened the kiss, his tongue slipping between the taller males parted lips to take his tongue in a fervent dance. Steve, although a little surprised at first, welcomed the kiss, his strong hands feeling their way over his body. He began to unbutton Tony's shirt, pulling away from his lips to kiss his way slowly down his neck, making Tony let out little moans of pleasure before he bit down hard. Tony moaned a little louder, taking the bottom of Steve's tight, white t-shirt in his hands, pulling it off him. He hadn't noticed how muscular Steve actually was, taking a moment to admire his perfect physique, running his hand down his stomach.

The taller male unfastened Tony's last button and began to kiss his way down his chest. He placed a gentler kiss to the scar where his arc reactor used to be, his lips lingering for a second, the scar a little smaller than the diameter of the reactor. Steve continued downward before he unfastened the other's belt, tugging off the rest of his clothes. His cock was standing to attention, rock hard and throbbing slightly in anticipation. Steve took it in his hand, Tony letting out another moan. He began to pump it up and down in his grip, Tony letting out a series of moans. The billionaire unbuckled Steve's belt, his hand delving into the confines of his boxers to grip his hard cock. Tony's eyes widened at the sheer size of the muscle in his hand as he began to pump it in time with Steve, the blonde male groaning in pleasure.

The taller male spotted Tony's expression, chuckling a little. He pulled down the remainder of his clothes, kicking them off and moved over Tony, settling himself between his legs. The dark haired male felt a little apprehension, moaning a little as Steve rubbed the tip of his cock over his entrance. He reached over to the bedside drawer, taking out a small bottle of lube. He drizzled a little over Tony's entrance before he slid himself slowly and deeply inside the other.

The billionaire let out a loud moan as a mixture of pain and pleasure lavished his body as Steve's thick cock stretched him as he slid inside of him. He gripped his shoulders hard, Tony's knuckles turning white.

"Fuck Steve…" Tony said, his voice husky.

The Captain simply smirked at Tony's words, looking down at him with a look of pure passion as he began to slide himself in and out of his tight ass. The playboy groaned with each of the other's movements, still gripping onto him tightly. The tightness of his ass loosened a little, making him more comfortable. He groaned in pleasure as Steve's thick cock rubbed against his sweet spot, feeling himself getting closer and closer to the ultimate high.

Steve's pace got faster and harder, groaning in pleasure with each deep thrust into the other male. He felt himself getting closer to the edge, pulling Tony's body closer to his as he fucked him even harder, increasing his pace even more.

"I-I'm gonna come…" Tony moaned before he came hard, his seed shooting out to cover Steve's stomach in his white fluid.

"Shit…" Steve groaned as Tony came, pounding the other male one last time before he released himself inside him, groaning even louder, his hot seed spilling inside the smaller male.

Both male's panted, trying to catch their breath. They gazed at each other, smiling as the post-coital bliss rushed through their veins. Steve pulled out of Tony's ass, making him wince in pain as he was a little tender. The blonde male pulled him into another embrace, placing a small kiss to his temple.

"Don't worry." He said. "I'll look after you Tony."


End file.
